against the spacwe time continuim
by black medusia
Summary: orihime is blasted into the onepiece world by a weird purple haired lady and becomes a pirate. OX? not good at summaries


**_Okay, heres my second crossover idea Bleach X One piece _**

**_ Orihime X ?-poll_**

**_Chapter One:_****_meeting in the new world_**

Luffy and his crew have just departed from Law after defeating Doflamingo and were heading to another island(the samurai guy is gone along with his son) when suddenly a girl with long orange hair landed in the middle of the sunny on nice soft grass.

"Ouch!" she whined as she stood on her knees and rubbed her poor bruised butt. why did she have to meet that strange lady with purple hair. why did that purple hair lady push her threw a wall that took her to where she was. speaking of which, Where was she?

she looked up to see nine faces starring at her but the one who spoke up first was the black haired guy who was slightly taller that her. he was wearing a red button up shirt that was open with blue jeans that had a yellow sash around them. he was also wearing sandals.

"Who the hell are you?' the black haired guy asked. she looked up and said

"Orihime"

"why are you here" said he girl that had hair similar to her.

"Some weird purple haired lady pushed me threw a wall and then i was surrounded by white light and she said something about time travel and disrupting the time space continuum"

"Eh?!" was the answer she got from everyone but Robin.

"So, miss Orihime, you were sent here to disrupt our time i'm not sure how our captain will take that, by the way we are pirates" the women with long navy hair said in hope to make sure that she wasn't tricking them.

"Oh, is that why the lady sent me here" Orihime asked her since she seemed smart.

"i wouldn't know" was Robin's reply

"ooh, you time traveled Space- sugei Join my crew Alien" Luffy asked with a smile.

"Don't ask anyone you think is weird the long nosed guy said as he hit the captain upside the head and the green haired guy just laughed as the blonde haired guy stared at her but was then shot away by a red fountain coming out of his nose. then a raccoon dog ran after him calling Sanji.

orihime on the other hand found it funny and answered "sure, but i'm not an alien"

"Your just going to join right off the bat" Nami asked her incredulously

"Yep she answered with a smile on her face.

"_congratulation"_ an eerie voice skimmed through the noisy atmosphere.

"Ah, the purple lady's voice" Orihime said shocked

Zoro readied his swords by placing wado in his mouth and preparing to fight. Luffy looked around and put a hand on his straw hat, Sanji stood up straight in his puddle of blood. Nami grabbed her staff. Robin closed her eyes and chopper jumped into his humanoid form, Brooke drew his sword. And franky readied his had weapons. but it was all futile.

suddenly a purple whirlpool engulfed the sunny and a white light enclosed around all of them and suddenly they were being pulled backwards and as they were doing so Rayliegh suddenly appeared and looked shocked and looked around and was a gaped apparently his adventures weren't over.

"Rayliegh what are you doing in the new world?" Luffy questioned his sensei.

"i was coating the sunny, apparently you are time traveling and i was caught in it by touching the sunny." he answered in shock then he laughed.

"HaHAHA I've never time traveled before. You are certainly a unique pirate to change fate" then rayliegh grabbed a flask from his coat and began drinking down Saki"

Suddenly their vortex came to a stop and they fell into the water by White beards ship just before ie began to coat it. the old Luffy vanished into the white light and white beard looked over to see Luffy on another ship with a lion head on it. 'how did hat happen' was his question and then he noticed Rayliegh on it and thought it had something to do with it.

"Old friend,"White beard called over to Rayliegh. rayeligh put the saki down and look up "What happened?" white beard question and was answered by a laugh HAHAHA i was caught on this ship and dragged her because my pupil was time traveling. i guess my adventure isn't over with. oh well might as well have some fun and observe my student of course" was his answer.

Then the war began

* * *

"Oi Arigoto Orihime," Luffy said "Now i can save Ace"

"and we'll be here to help" his crew shouted Orihime looked and saw a war happening what was going to happen. oh great and she can't even fight she can only shield and heal. what was she going to do? i guess she could help heal the pirates as they got injured but al of a sudden she was in caped in purple ice and couldn't move

"_not now my, Child"_ the errie voice told here "_your time will come later"_ and the battle continued and all she could do was watch. she watched as the pirates took out so many strong warriors and Ace was about to live free once more until the past continued. the only difference was that Luffy, Zoro, and Sannji were at the level of the admirals and the other members of the crew could fight they were about to escape but as they were running Ace was shot down from behind by a fling lava hand going threw his stomach. Orihime could barely stand o watch. that demon how dare he. how dare he try and destroy hope.

then suddenly she was free of the ice and took a deep breath apparently she had been invisible to everyone here. that mean purple lady.

Luffy and his crew were about to leave Ace but she spoke up.

"Luffy-Kun, grab your brother i can help him" she said in despair as they ran their way. he was about to go back but the phoneixbeat him to it. he grabbed Ace's body and brought it to Orihime and then their were leaving. to prevent any disruption she put up a shield around the back of the boat and began erasing time around Ace's wound. suddenly Ace woke up and looked to see what was going on and then looked at her. she could change time. it was imposible.

"Are you a devil fruit user?" he asked out of breath considering his lungs haven't been working until just know.

"No, i'm not from this world. as Luffy-kun put i'm an alien just not as wierd" she said as she finshed fixing his wound before focusing on her shield. she was getting tired.

:Luffy, i cant hold on very much longer" she said before she heard franky blasting them out of sight and loosing sight of what was happening as she passed out.

* * *

_**okay i have two ideas if i continue this and that is if orihime joins white beards crew or straw hats. please review **_


End file.
